07 Ghost truth or dare
by Lumi yoshinigama
Summary: Me:ohayou! minna san thankyou readers for reading this story hope you like it... Teito:seriously are we gona do it? Me:yup! Teito:whatever...,the Author does not own 07 ghost...im outa here...*leaves*
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello minna san! today we will play truth or there we will just have to wait for the characters...

Audience:hai!(yes!)

*they arive*

Frau:what the hell! i thought the kuso gaki was here! *castor elbowed him on the stomach* "frau! be nice!" said castor

Labrador:where are we anyway?

Me:actually we are at my basement and we have to wait for the others *smiles*

Castor:who is coming?

*the others arive*

Me:ahhh there they are *smiles* Let me intruduce you the participants of this game!

Ayanami:*glares* what do you mean game? i have no time for childishness...

Me: did hyuuga told your all here to play truth or dare?

Hyuuga:ahhhh aya tan i forgot to tell you about that because i was thinking what kind of candy i will buy after this game...

Ayanami:*sends hyuuga death glare* 600 paper works for you!

Hyuuga :your a meanie!

Me:The participants of this game are the trio bishops,the black hawks,teito,hakuren,ouka hime,chairman mirouku and lazet/razette

Frau: speaking of teito wheres kuso gaki! ayanami!

Ayanami:Teito klein!

Teito:AYANAMI! YOU (badword seven letters starting letter B) YOU KILLED MIKAGE!

Me:Hey! no fighting!

Ayanami&Teito:Who are you to order us!

Me:*twitch* Teito if you wont stop fighting Ayanami I SWEAR! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS WORLD EVER AGAIN! AND YOU! AYANAMI I SWEAR I WILL BLOW UP YOUR GODDAMN BASBURG EMPIRE!

everyone except teito and ayanami:*sweat drop* she's scary

Ayanami&Teito:whatever...

Me:now send your truth and dares i will be expecting you reader! :))

Labrador:you said we will play truth or dare now...

Me:but we dont have dares or truths today... we'll just wait

Ayanami&teito:what are we ganna do now?

Everyone except Ayanami&Teito:*sweat drop*

Me:do something...take your time...

Everyone:YES!

Me:*sweat drop* okay readers send your truth or dares! :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Me:ohayou! minna san!

Teito whats good with the morning?

Me:*twitch* wanna drink some punch

Teito:good im thirsty give me some drink...

*punches teito**teito K.O.*

Me: i said punch not refreshmen or juice!

Teito:A-author...d-does not own...07 Ghost...*totally knock out*

Me:Ohayou! .

Audience:Ohayou guzaimasu

Me:Now let's welcome the characters!

Frau:you don't need to telll...wheres kuso gaki?

*Castor punch him in the face*

Castor:for the last time Frau! be nice!

Labrador:*chuckles*

Lazet/razette:mmmhhmhhh

Me:we will start until the others came

*arive*

Ayanami:*smirks* If you want Teito Klein here he is.

*Ayanami grabs Teito by the collar*

Teito:LET ME GO YOU B******! ILL KILL YOU!

Me: could you plss. put down Teito where about to play truth or dare...

Ayanami:who are you to order me?

Me:*pissed*do you want to go through this again?

Ayanami:make me...

Me:O FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHERE TRYING TO PLAY THIS GAME OR I WILL BLEW UP YOUR GODDAMN BASBURG EMPIRE! RIGHT NOW

Everyone:*sweat drop* she's alot more scarier than she looks like...

Ayanami:fine...*puts down Teito*

Frau:kuso gaki! ya right?

Teito:im not a damn brat! im alright...

Me: now lets go to the game!

**Suzalulu1200 **

**Teito: I dare u to kiss Frau and did u ever like mikage more than a friend?**

**Ayanami: did u ever think that teito might be eve? And I dare u to sing witch docter**

Teito:*blush*WHAT! im not ganna do that!

Me:*evil smile*do you want to see kami sama?

Teito:*gulp*f-fine! ill do it!

Frau:let's go kuso gaki!

Me:go to the closet you two!

Teito:Curse you!

*frau drags teito to the authors closet*

Me:now let's proceed to Ayanami answer the question!

Ayanami:...

Me:10,9,8...

Ayanami:fine,sometimes i think teito klein is my beloved eve because they look alike,and everytime i see teito my heart aches

he might be her...*small tear drop from his eye*

Konatsu:*shocked* this is...

Katsuragi:the first time...

Kuroyuri:I saw him...

Hyuuga:*jaw drop* cry...

Everyone:...

Me:ouch...well then...for your dare you need to sing witch docter Ayanami...

*glares*

Me:*angry*Suzalulu1200 and i don't care even if you glare at her...and i will say this calmly and properly...FINISH YOUR GODDAMN DARE AYANAMI! LET'S GET OVER TO THIS DAMN THING!

Everyone:mommy...

Ayanmi:hn...*starts singing*

Frau:where back!

Teito:*blushing* we did what you wanted...

Me:im not the one who said that...

Labrador&Castor:poor Teito...you've been kissed by a pervert...

Ayanami:Teito Klein tell m-

Me:Until next time! again I'll be looking forward to you readers and Suzalulu1200 for your truth or dares Sayonara! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hi! minna~ i cant believe we have another chapter~ yay! don't you like it Teito?

Teito:hell! no! frau almost took the virginity from me! and now you tell me if i like it! HELL NO!

Me:shut your trap! if you dont...ill let you meet kami sama *smiless gently*

Teito:*pale*the author does not own 07 Ghost...

Me:Ohayou! minna san!

Audience:Ohayou! gozaimasu

Me:Ohayou! the trio bishops,the black hawks,teito,hakuren,ouka hime,chairman mirouku and lazet/razette!

The trio bishops:Ohayou! Author!

Ayanami:hn...

Everyone:*sweat drop*...

Me:*sweat drop* well thats a new way of greeting...

Me:now lets go to the game!

**CherryNamiHazel **

**hi minna!**

***evil smile*he..he.. Okay,**

**Frau,I dare you to burn all of your porns,repeat ALL**

**o.k?*smile innocent***

**Ouka,go get your best dress ever and Teito,I dare you to wear that dress!;Db**

**for Ayanami and Frau(again)**

**tell me,what is Teito Klein for both of you?**

**That's all!**

**thank you!**

Frau:what! NO! those magazines are my life! ..that!

Me:do it or else!

Frau:or what?

Me:ill tell Castor where you put all of your porn magazines...*evil smile*

Castor:hmmmm really wheres the magazines?

Me:*evil smirk* they're at th-

Frau:fine! ill do pls DON'T TELL THE HIDING PLACE! I beg you! *sobs*

*Frau burned all his magazines**sobssssss*

Me:okay...Ouka hime! go get your dress!

Ouka:hai!

*Ouka hime got the dress*

Me:kawaii it looks like a wedding dress!

Ouka:yup it looks like it...but it will look cute if taishe wears it...

Teito:*blush* what! no!

Me:*death glare*

Teito:fine!

*Teito wears the dress*

Everyone:*blush* kawaiiiiiiii...

Ayanami:_like her..._

Me:now the question! Frau,Ayanami! your answers!

Frau:for me kuso gaki is a cute boy too bad he's a guy but still *cups teito's chin**Teito blushed* I feel like im inlove with you...

*frau almost kissed Teito but Castor elbowed him in the stomach...again**super duper blush*

Me:ahhhh...Ayanami your turn...

Ayanami:pathetic...Zehel,for me Teito Klien is beautiful as a death snow and...teito Klien! are you really the reincarnation of my beloved eve?

Teito:?...

Me:what do you think frau?

Frua:his soul...Eve sama...

Ayanami:!...

Teito:huh? who's eve?

Me;well guys pls settle this later cause we have many reviews...

Ayanami:Zehel you'll explain what you know later and eve forgive me...

Teito:?

Me:for the next review...

**Suzalulu1200 **

**Hyuuga: why do u like candy so much? And I dare u to make love to konatsu**

**Teito: did u like the kiss? I'm sorry if u didn't it's just that I'm a Frauxteito fan and I dare u to wear a kinky maid dress and catwalk heheh**

Konatsu:*blush*

Hyuuga:...I dont know its just since I was a child i like sweets and Kona chan~...

Konatsu:*blushes extremely* ma-major Hyuuga! dont call me kona chan

Me:heres the key to my room *tosses to Hyuuga* just upstairs to the left have fun!~

Hyuuga:let's go! *drags Konatsu to Author's room*

Konatsu:*blush*

Me:while there having fun Teito answer the question!

Teito:*blushed*I-I-I...

Frau:*smirks* you what?

*Teito faints*

Frau:Teito! *he catches Teito*

Labrador&Castor:*worried*

Me:seems like he can't answer well lets ask him if calm down and if he's up already...On to the next review!

**smallpumpkin **

**i dare ayanami to french-kiss hyuuga!**

Me:ohhhhhhh well let's wait for Hyuuga to return

*konatsu and hyuuga return*

Konatsu:*blush*

Me:Hyuuga you need to french kiss Ayanami

Hyuuga:well since Kona chan is sweet that means Aya tan is sweeter~

Ayanami:*death glare to Hyuuga* Hyuuga another 600 paper works!

Hyuuga:Aya tan is a meanie

Me:*glares at Ayanami*You don't want to see your precious EMPIRE do ya?

Ayanami:fine...

*Hyuuga french kissed Ayanami*

Me:well that's all for today! send your next dares and truths my fellow readers! sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Ohayou! minna san! another chapter coming up

Teito:right...*coughts*

Me:your sick?

Teito:yes...

Me:awwww I was about to say Ayanami is available today so you can take vengance now...,too bad you sick

Teito:what! I need to go before that the Author does not own 07 Ghost JA! *leaves*

Me:Ohayou minna san!

Audience:Ohayou!

The trio bishops:ohayou! Author

Me:lets get started!

Me: the review is from Mizuki-chan!

**Muzuki-chan **

**Teito: i dare you to give ayanami and frau a lap dance hehe i so mean to teito but oh well**

**Ayanami: i dare you to read some of frau's porn and tell what you like about it.**

**well i guess that's it for now :)**

Teito:iiiiiiiiiiiii!

Frau:yo kuso gaki dance already! or...i might force you to...*leans to Teito and suddently a foot smack his head* "frau! you perverted bishop!" said be Castor

Ayanami:let's see what you can do! my dearest Eve...dance for me,dance for Verloren!

Me:Teito dance now or you'll Dance in my way...

Teito:*scared* f-fine!

*Teito lap dances Frau and Ayanami*

Me:while there having there fun Ay-

Teito:Im not!

Me:*twitch* as i was saying after Teito lap dances Ayanami,Ayanami must read some porn from frau...

*Teito finishes his lap dance*

Teito:*blush a thousand shades of red*

Frau:*same condition as Teito*

Ayanami:as expected from Teito Klien same soft body as My Eve

Teito:ILL KILL YOU!,YOU B******! AND IF IM EVE I STILL HATE YOU!

Me: thats because you still dont remember your past life's memories you dumb head...

Teito:...

Everyone:ohhhh thats gattta hurt to Teito...

Me:now Ayanami read some porn from the perverted bishop

Frau:Hey! thats mean im not pervert!

*Hands the porn magazine to Ayanami*

Everyone:you are! *points theporn magazine* see! thats the evidence that your a real perverted bishop!

*Frau goes to the corner of the basement* *Emo*

Me:ouch...okay... what do you think of Frau's magazine?

Ayanami:i have no liking to this thing,its only women's with little cloth on it...

Evryone:*sweat drop*...

Me:you have no taste at all Ayanami...okay...on to the next Review

**Suzalulu1200 **

**Castor : I know u like lasette but do u have any interest in someone else * looks at Labrador ***

**Teito : I dare u to dress up as eve **

**Ayanami: dare u to rate teito on how he looks**

**Author: dare her to put me in the story**

Me:Okay...now let's welcome Suzalulu1200!

Suzalulu1200:hello! im so excited to be in this story!

Me:okay!,now! let get to the question!

Castor&Labrador:*blushed*...

Lazet/Razette:ahhh!

Castor:well i have interest in Labrador...I think I Love You Labrador...

Labrador:*blush**faints*

Castor:Labrador!*catches Labrador*your my blossom Lab...*kisses Lab*

Me&Suzalulu1200:*blush*

Suzalulu1200:there so sweet that's what you called romance...*winks*

Everyone:*blush*kawaii

Me:okay... now to the next dare of Suzalulu1200!

Suzalulu1200:Teito you need to dress up like Eve!

Teito:what?

Me:*twitch*10,9,8,7,...

Teito:fine!

*dresses like up like Eve*

Everyone&Suzalulu1200:he really looks like Eve!

Me:now Ayanami rate Teito!

Ayanami:...

Suzalulu1200:ahhhh Ayanami kun? hello?

Ayanami:eve... Eve! i've finally found you!

Teito:you what!

*Teito runs,while Ayanami chases him*

Me:okay...you know whats the meaning why Ayanami chase him,right Suzalulu1200?

Suzalulu1200:hai...

Me:now! for the last review! for the day (gomen **ShadowWolfGuardian **i dont understand what you said...)

**smallpumpkin **

**i dare ayanami to become teito's sklave for a whole day!**

Teito:what! *still running away from Ayanami,just to let you know*

Ayanami:*still chasing Teito* at last Eve you will be mine!

Teito:NEVER!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Me:Suzalulu1200 are we gonna stop Ayanami?

Suzalulu1200:no...let's watch them...

Me&Suzalulu1200:well thats all for today so...JA!/sayonara..! :)


	5. Author's note

**Gomene! i have a vacation to hawaii thats why i cant make chapters im so sorry i will make chapters if im back fom hawaii bye! so sorry! :((**


	6. Author's noteagain pls read! Onegai!

**Im so so so sorry minn san Im very grounded by my parents when the found out that I slap someone hard at the face...,well she is annoying acting like a slut,any way pls understand since my parents went somewhere I started this note so so so sorry... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Me:Im so so sorry Minna - san! I haven't updated pls forgive me gomenasai...

Teito:whatever,Lumi Yoshinigama doesn't own 07 Ghost

Me: Hello minna - san!

Audience:Hello!

Me:hontoni gomenasai I haven't updated (_ _ ")

Audience:It's okay!

Me:well let's start are you ready 07 Ghost characters!?

07 Ghost:Yes!

Ayanami:hn...

Teito:whatever...

Me:right! for our first dare or truth

**readitandmeep**

**Weee! Alrighy then, Teito. I shall give you two choices. Either you make love to Frau in public(ohmyglob whats wrong with me!) OR you admit how awesome the author is(Which you are) and give her a kiss(Kyaaa w).**

**May cookies and cheesecake be with all of you! :3**

Me:okay... now Teito your choice...?

Teito:I would rather kiss a girl than a man!

*que,Frau and Ayanami sulk in the corner haha*

Teito:A-author your a-awesome *kisses the Author*

Audience & 07 Ghost (except Frau and Ayanami):awww...

Me:*blushes* s-shut up! on to the next dare or truth! *faints*

**Suzalulu1200**

**Labrador: I dare you to dress up as Alice**

**Castor: I dare you to dress up as the white rabbit an carry Labrador bridal style**

**Ayanami: I dare you to act like hyuuga**

**Hyuuga: I dare you to act like ayanami**

Konatsu:since author fainted *eyeing author* I will take charge for the whole chapter...well take it away Profe - san *grumbles while walking away*

Labrador:o-okay...*dresses up as Alice*

Castor:well guess I have to dress up too *dresses up as a white rabbit*

Frau:carry Labrador in bridal style *wiggling his eyebrows*

Labrador:*blushes*

Castor:*blushes**carries Labrador*

Labrador:so ummm Konatsu - san how long are we and Castor - san going to keep this up?

Konatsu:after Chief of staff Ayanami - san and Major Hyuuga's dare,okay...Chief of staff Ayanami it's your turn and Major Hyuuga

Ayanami:do I really need to?

Konatsu:yes,if you don't I'll forcefully wake up author and make her blow the basburg empire...

Ayanami:why did you betray me...?

Konatsu:just following the rules...

Ayanami:*sighs*Hello Hyu - tan!

Audience & 07 Ghost characters:*1 minute of silence*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ayanami:what!

Kuroyuri:Ayanami - sama! y-your s-so f-funny hahahahaha! when y-you act l-like Hyuuga! hahahahha!

Ayanami:*death glare*

Audience & 07 Ghost characters (except Ayanami,of course):*silence*

Hyuuga:Ayanami! more paper works for you! and do my paperworks while I eat my candy!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Konatsu:Major Hyuuga...Chief of staff Ayanami doesn't eat candies...

Hyuuga:*death glare* Im your superior and you will follow my orders.

Konatsu:h-hai Major Hyuuga!...,you can now put Profe down Feist

Labrador & Castor:*sighs in relief*

Konatsu:now for our last Truth or dare

**Dancing-Souls**

**Hnn. Okay guess I will participate and give some dares and truths.**

**Tieto I dare you to play a prank on all the Black Hawks and take the punishment they give you for it.**

**Oka how do you feel about Teito?**

**I dare Oka to dress up and act like Frau while hanging around Teito.**

**Ayanami why is the black hawks full of guys? Doesn't things get out of hand?**

**Everyone I dare you to play telephone Huyga gets to start and chose the word.**

**Well then later!**

Konatsu:never see that Teito - san *sighs* do your dare and I will be happy seeing you being punish *evil smile*

Everyone:*gulps* I never thought that he's that scary

Teito:fine...*runs off somewhere I don't know or care either*

Ouka:I don't know...I only think Teito - kun as my friend...

Everyone:awwww...

Konatsu:now..ouka-hime...dress up and act like frau

Ouka:hai...*dresses up like frau*

*as if on que Teito returns*

Ouka:Kuso gaki!...where did you go? *while reading you know what*

Teito:...what?

Konatsu:long story short Ouka does the dare

Teito:ohhhhhh...well Im off...

Hyuuga:what the hell!? where's my candies!? *looks at Teito*

Kuroyuri:What the?! my hair! it's cut! *looks at Teito*

Ayanami:oh no! my sword! where is it!? *looks at Teito*

Katsuragi:good nothing happ-WHAT THE HELL!? why the *beep*! is my hair pink!? *looks at Teito*

Teito:oh shit! *runs while Hyuuga chases him* I take it back! I won't do the dare!

Konatsu:no can do

Tetio:damn you!*then gets tackled by the team hawk*

Hyuuga:*laughs evily* i'll punish you! *drags Teito out of the basement,followed by the other members*

Teito: noooooo!*while clawing the ground*

Konatsu:major Hyuuga! pls don't spill blood anywhere!,especially the carpet author might get mad!

Konatsu:Welll That's all Goodbye!

* * *

Very sorry for the late update ^^"


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Heyyyyyyy hello^^ I'm very sorry...I'm too busy with other...stuff...

Teito:*sighs* On with the story...

Me:Okay! now that I am Okay! let's go with our first dare!

**JayWalker17 **

**Hyuuga:**

**I dare you to boss Ayanami around (don't care if he refuses).**

**Ayanami:**

**I dare you to do ALL of Hyuuga's paperwork (since you like to do paperwork so much).**

Me:okayyyyy Major Hyuuga!

*cue hyuuga arrives dragging a battered (sp?) Teito*

Labrador:O.O OMY...

Hyuuga:Okay! your turn my other teammates! Except for you Aya-tan!

Ayanami:Hn...

Me: Okay! do your dares!

Hyuuga:Aya-tan! bring me some candy!,some juice too! and hurry up with the paper works!

Ayanami:I'm on it verloren-Dammit!

Me:O.O OOC much?

Me:Hey guys! lets make a bet!

Everyone:What bet?

Me:Let's bet if Ayanami's going to lost it or still remain the same after or while Hyuuga tortures him.

Everyone:Sure!

Hyuuga:I want some more candy!

Ayanami:On it! *gives Hyuuga candies*

Me:Well I'm getting bored...I'm so bor-HEY! welcome back guys!

*the hawk members finally walk back in while dragging (again) a pained Teito*

Me:*squats down to Teito,pokes Teito's injuries* Does it hurts

Teito:WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Me:*Unamused* Okayyyy let's go with the secong request...

**Im Not Using this now **

**Alright Hi this one will be good for Tetio. So dude can you do this dare for me every time Frou has been a pervert or is being a pervert you can kick him in his manhood since I can't Thanks (Meow) My cat says hi too**

Me:Hmmmm...Teito You are very lucky...

Frau:WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Castor:Frau! *hits Frau*

Frau:OWW! WHY? My Manhood is the last thing I'm proud of!

Everyone:*snickers/laughs/smiles/smirks/grins*

Teito:MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! that pervert will get the piece of me!

Me:*smirks*you do know it sounds wrong...

Teito:what do yo-NO ITS NOT!

Me:*burst out laughing* o-okay let's-haha-do the-haha- next request! hahahahahahaha!

**Kanari **

**Oh in Hawaii? It is ok I will just put some truth or dares**

**Truth:**

**Castor: Do you consider Labrador and You a "good" yaoi?**

**Ayanami: 1-10 how much do you love Eve?**

**Labrador: What does the rose that you are holding means?**

**Teito: Frau or Mikage?**

**Hakuren: You said you hate women, so do you like boys?**

**Konatsu: Do you love Hyuuga?**

**Hyuuga: Pick, Hyuuga or Ayanami?**

**Ouka: How do you feel about Teito? (love or like)**

**Dares:**

**Frau: No looking at porn!**

**Hakuren: *gives a white dress* Where this Hakuren-sama!**

**Teito: While you look like Eve you gave to say that you "love" someone else! Ok and after you can make yourself back to normal clothes**

**Castor: Make Frau puppets and lets us see what will happen if you lock Teito and Frau dolls in a closet?**

**I dare you to make me in the story! :)**

**And just something to tell you Labrador: (I have to say that I am a big fan of you 3)**

Labrador:Thank You for being a fan of me *smiles adorably*

Me:Kawaiiii...do your dares minna! and welcome Kanari!

Kanari:Hello! I'm very Happy I'm here!

Castor;uhhh,um,uhhhhhh...yes?

Labrador:*blushes*

Me:wellll now you know!

Kanari:Now you Ayanami-san! hehe

Ayanami:I will always love you,I will always stay true! My Eve! I will love,hold!,care! for you!*grabs a boquet(sp?) of roses and gives it to Teito* I love you! my beautiful Eve!

Teito:I'M NOT EVE YOU BASTARD!

Meand Kanari:uhuh...That's very romantic...

Other hawk members:No it's not

Me:Care to explain the Big Red Hearts floating aroung Ayanami?

Other hawk members:Uhhhh maybe a little romantic?

Me and Kanari:*facepalm*Now you Labrador-san ^^

Labrador:Oh? the Silver rose? The Silver rose will protect you from evil like kors ^^

Me:Thanks Labrador-san

Kanari:Okayyy *snickers* now Teito-kun Frau or Mikage?

Teito:*blushes and gulps* N-no one!

Me:O really? Minna let's meet Mikage!

Everyone:Hello!

Mikage:so Tei-chan~ is it me or that pervert?

Frau:yup~ who? me or the brat?~

Teito:*Knees Frau*(Frau:*groaning in pain while cluching...his uhh stuff*)*sighs* sorry Mikage...but if I have to choose between you and Frau I will choose him...sorry

Mikage:*sighs* It's okay(Frau*HELL YEAH!**Teito knees him again*DAMN!*groans in pain*)It's okay I know you will choose him sooo still friends?

Teito:yes Mikage still friends*smiles*

Mikage:*grins* Well I'm off now bye!

Me:Awww it's okay Mikage,there are still many girls,or boys in this world ^^

Kanari:So the next is Hakuren-sama!

Hakuren:NO WHY THE *BEEP* WOULD I LIKE *BEEPING* BOYS JUST BECAUSE I *BEEPING* HATE WOMEN!

Me:Hey,hey,hey! this is a rated K so shut your trap!

Kanari:author-san!

Me:Sorry Kanari-chan~ and Kakuren stop overreacting...

Kanari:Konatsu-chan! Do you love Hyuuga?

Konatsu:*blushes**looks down* y-yes...

Everyone:Awwww/Kawaiii!

Hyuuga:Aww~ I love you too kona-chan *kisses Konatsu*

Konatsu:*kisses back*

Me and Kanari:Seem like we have yaoi pairs now huh?

Me:I'm lucky since I'm a yaoi fan~

Me:since we don't the truth that kanari said, "**Hyuuga: Pick, Hyuuga or Ayanami?**" we'll just skip that

Kanari:Gomen!

Me:It's okay!

Kanari_Your turn Ouka-sama!

Ouka:No I don't love Teito,I only love him as a friend ^_^

Me and Kanari:Well onto the dares!

Kanari:No looking at porns Frau!

Frau:NOOOOOOOO! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS GONE! *sulks into the corner*

Teito:I thought you love me!

Me:You know guys,just add rain and will look very dramatic!

Everyone:*sweatdrop/facepalm*

Kanari:*Hands Hakuren-sama a white dress*wear this Hakuren-sama!

Hakuren:Why would I-

*Kanari death glared Hakuren*

Hakuren:Okay I'll wear it! *wears the dress quickly*

Kanari:yay!

Me:*sweatdrop* okayyy Now Teito it's your turn!

Teito:bu-

Me:Before you complain,let me just remind you that I will cut something very important part of your body if you don't do the dares *smiles kindly*

Teito:*pales**grumbles fine**dresses up*

Teito:*Goes to Frau at the corner*(Ayanami:Eve why are you doing with Zehel?!)I-I-I L-love Y-you Frau...

Frau:*Grins*(Ayanami:NOOOOO! DAMN YOU ZEHEL!)*Hugs Teito and before he touch Teito in the very innapropriate places Teito kneed him**groans in pain*

Teito:You sick Bastard! *changes back*

Kanari:Done?...okay your next Castor-san ^^

Castor:oh,okay Teito

Teito:H-hai *goes inside in a closet with the Frau puppets*

Kanari:While we wait for Teito onto the last request!

**Sylthin **

**This is for Teito: act like your the king of the whole world and act like your a maniac. ! You can't blush for the whole chappie! For Frau: flirt with teito ALOT! (remember teito cant blush!). For Castor: Use your manipulative zaiphon to use Ayanami senpai**

Me:Okay... wait...is Teito done?

*suddenly Teito barged out the closet*

Teito:Help me! I can't take it anymore!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Me:You have to do the dare!

Teito:*stops**reads the dare* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frau:*Gulps*

Teito:I'm the king of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frau:uh-uhhhh *moves closer to Teito**lifts chin up* You know you are the most beautiful power I have seen in the entire universe...

Teito:*stares/trying hard not to blush* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *kicks Frau's *ahem* ...hard*

Frau:WHY?!

Me&Kanari:Remember the last,last dare?

Frau:*groans in pain*

Teito:*Runs around like a mad man*

Kanari:kay...Castor-san!

Castor:*manipulates Ayanami*

Ayanami:*walks(been forced to)inside the closet*

*Couple of minutes later...*

Ayanami:*Comes out*

Everyone:O.o...

Me&Kanari:...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

Frau:Ve-ver-haha-loren!...y-you -haha- look like a mermaid!

Castor: I had made Verloren wear a little mermaid costume...*chuckles* which suits him...

Ayanami:*glares*

Everyone:...

Me:oh yah! minna gomene! but I won't accept rated M request! like indecent things 'cause this is Fiction K!

Kanari:awwwww okay...

Me:So I'm very sorry **iLuvYaoiForever **and **S **can't do your request!

Me:Well that's all goodbye!

Kanari:Bye bye!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
